1. Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to cancelling echo in full-duplex communication, and more specifically to using dummy pins and circuit elements dummy drivers and a termination in a full-duplex transceiver to cancel echo more effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Full-duplex communication is used widely in networks to transmit signals in both directions on a same signal path simultaneously. Transceivers for full-duplex communication are provided at two communicating devices. Each transceiver sends its signal over the same path while also extracting a signal sent from a counterpart transceiver over the same path. Because signals are sent to and from each receiver simultaneously, full-duplex communication enables efficient communication between devices in the networks.
One of many challenges in implementing in transceivers for full-duplex communication is echo cancellation. Echo cancellation is a scheme that cancels out a sending signal in the transceiver to extract a receiving signal. In many implementations, a degree of cancellation residual error remains, which becomes pronounced in high-speed and long-cable applications. Such residual error increases errors in the extracted signal.